Dilemma
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Kakashi is caught in a rather twistedly hot dilemma between the Godaime Hokage and the Godaime Mizukage.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dilemma

Summary: Kakashi is caught in a rather twistedly hot dilemma between the Godaime Hokage and the Godaime Mizukage.

Author's Note: Hey, all! This idea just struck me in the middle of watching another rerun of some Naruto episodes, and I noticed how the Mizukage's beauty rivaled that of Lady Tsunade's. And since Kakashi just happens to be the hottest ninja in the whole show in my opinion, I think he's more than fitting to take the part of monkey in the middle. This is also completely AU. Anyway, I hope you all like this. It's completely plotless. It's just something I thought would be fun to write. And it was. So R&R! Rated T for language and mentions of sexual activities in later chapter. No smut.

-McDiggin'It

* * *

…

Chapter One: Duty

* * *

...

"She's here."

Kakashi looks up from his beloved book to look at his lifetime rival, Gai. "Who is?" he inquires flatly.

Gai turns his head to him, his eyes wide, full of life, and absolutely excited… but it's Gai, so there's no surprise there. "The Lady Mizukage, of course! Have you not been paying attention to anything Lady Tsunade had said to us?"

The silver haired jounin shrugs his shoulders as he goes back to reading the orange book in his hand. "The Hokage isn't here right now… So as of right now, nothing concerns me."

Kakashi and Gai, though both reluctant to work together on any mission because of their rivalry, had put aside their childish antics when the Godaime Hokage had assigned them to be her personal bodyguards. Of course, it only made sense. Kakashi and Gai are both elite jonin's, and though they're 'sworn enemies', they're _also_ two of the best shinobi's in the village of Konoha. So it only seemed fitting.

Gai shakes his head in disapproval at Kakashi's comment. "My dear rival, you surprise me the most today."

"Is that so?" Kakashi drawls lazily, not really paying attention to Gai; the bowl-haired sensei taking his time observing the auburn-haired, green-eyed beauty of Kirigakure.

"Yes." Gai nods. "Your carelessness is quite unbecoming."

"That doesn't really concern me." Kakashi mutters dismissively. "I've never been one to care about the opinions of others."

"I don't trust her." Gai mutters absently.

Kakashi raises his head, seeing Gai leaning against the wall with his eyes following the Mizukage. The silver haired jounin resists the urge to let out a laugh. "Of course you don't… no one in the village _does_."

Gai turns on him, giving him a curious look. "What about _you_?"

The silver haired ninja shrugs his shoulders, not really caring for the question and the intensity of the way it's been asked. "I'm a ninja, Gai. What do _you_ think?"

Gai is silent for a long while, which is very unlike him. But then he's back full force and he's bouncing around like the happy madman he is. "Well, I'd say you wouldn't trust her either… but then again, you're quite the oddball, so I can't really say."

Kakashi stares at his rival for a moment. "_You're_ the one with the weird haircut, yet _I'm _the oddball?"

"Indeed." Gai smiles. "We should go and meet with the Hokage. It's nearly time for our mission to take place."

Kakashi sighs and gives Gai a disapproving look. "How about you head over there first, and I'll catch up to you soon."

Because he's Gai, he doesn't hesitate, always one to please the village leader in every way possible. Being late is something he wouldn't normally do, and he was _definitely_ not starting now. Especially when a previous enemy village's Kage is walking around the village of Konoha. "See ya."

Kakashi lets out a relieved sigh, slumping further against the bark of the tree he's currently perched atop. His eyes roam the training grounds, and for one brief moment, he wonders about Gai's question. Of course, he doesn't trust the Mizukage, but… he can't exactly say he sees her as a threat. Threats aren't painstakingly beautiful, are they? He's only seen her once, and though it was from afar, he couldn't deny that the Mizukage was indeed, very attractive… and dare he think it, as beautiful as the Hokage?

* * *

…

Kakashi Hatake was not a happy man as of right now. As a matter of fact, he was miserable. He had been honored when Lady Tsunade chose him as her first bodyguard alongside Gai. But then nighttime fell upon the village, and he was forced to stay behind with the Hokage herself, as well as the Mizukage, at a bar no less, while Gai, Chojuro and Ao went on their own to secure the Hokage Tower before the two Kage's turn in for the night. You see, apparently, when a Kage is doing business in another Kage's village, she gets the utmost attention of not only the village, but the Kage of said village as well. And Kakashi, being the tardy idiot he tends to be, was held back to do the boring part of the mission while the others ran out and had all the fun. And no, he's not guarding the two Kage's… _babysitting_, is the more accurate word for it.

He's seated between the two, slightly insane, ill-tempered, yet beautiful Kage's… and though they're both older than him, they're extremely childish when it comes to alcohol. They've both consumed more alcohol than either could handle, so you should find that his discomfort is completely understandable.

"I'll tell you one thing," Mei Terumi begins from Kakashi's left, nearly smacking him in the face when she waves a hand in the air. "The sake here is definitely better than ours."

Tsunade snorts from Kakashi's right. "Of course it is! The sake here is the best. Right, Kakashi?"

He resists the urge to roll his unhidden eye. "Yes, of course, Hokage-sama."

"See?"

The Mizukage laughs, leaning against Kakashi's arm. He immediately tenses up, not really at the point of trust with the auburn-haired beauty. "Youuu." She drawls drunkenly, poking a slim forefinger into Kakashi's chest through his flak jacket. "Why do you cover your face?"

Tsunade snorts again from Kakashi's right, and yet again, he resists the urge to roll his eye. Before he could answer, Tsunade beats him to the punch. "He will never answer that question."

He figures the Hokage is right about that. He usually just finds a way to change the subject, and he's extremely good at that. It's a gift.

"Why not?" Mei asks curiously, leaning further into his side.

She was much too close now. Too close to be appropriate. Again, Tsunade answers for him.

"He'll also never tell you why he _won't_ answer that question."

The Mizukage's scent was filling his nostrils even through his mask. It was a pleasant fragrance of Jasmine and a hint of vanilla, coupled with the potency of sake. It was oddly alluring. The only other person, who smells similar to the Mizukage, happens to be sitting on his other side. Kakashi squirms a little at the next question that escapes the Mizukage's cherry red lips.

"Are you so hideous that you'd hide behind that mask?"

Of course, he knows he's not ugly. On the contrary, he prides himself on being quite attractive. The mask is really just a cover. Literally and metaphorically. You see, emotions are often readable on a person's face… so if no one can see his face, then no one can know his emotions. No one knows when he's smiling, or frowning, or even nervous. The less emotion you show, the less attention you draw to yourself. He's never really been the socializing type.

Tsunade laughs, scooting closer to Kakashi and leaning against his right arm. "On the contrary, Mizukage-sama… Kakashi is actually one of my most attractive jonin's."

At that, the Mizukage sits up straighter, raising an eyebrow at Kakashi. "Is that so?"

Kakashi swallows hard. A raised eyebrow from the Hokage means three different things. One, she's questioning. Two, she's disagreeing. Or three, she's curious… he knows her well. But he doesn't know the Mizukage at all, so he doesn't know what to expect.

"So you've seen him?" Mei asks across the silver haired ninja beside her.

Tsunade nods, leaning back against Kakashi's arm. "The only time anyone has seen his face, is when he's unconscious."

"Ah, I see."

Kakashi's eye travels over the bar occupants, not seeing Gai or any of the Mizukage's bodyguards around. Again, he wishes he had been the one to leave to help scope out the Hokage tower. Anything is better than the torture he's enduring here.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asks from his right, a note of curiosity coloring her tone.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Why _do_ you wear the mask?"

_Really? Of all the times she could've asked me, she chooses now?! _"Errrm… My face gets cold easily." He lies easily.

"What?"

He nods as if to confirm that yes, it happens. "Some people get frostbite on their fingers and toes… I get them on my face."

Mei turns to look at him with an odd expression on her face. "That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Of course it doesn't… given your state, nothing makes sense to you."

"My state?" Mei questions. "What of it?"

The silver-haired elite jonin shrugs his shoulders, "You're both drunk."

The gasp that Tsunade lets out is quite… surprising. "How dare you insinuate such lies?"

This time, Kakashi doesn't hold back on rolling his eyes. "Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but I think it's best if I escort you both to the tower now. The hour is late and—,"

"Is he always this boring?" Mei asks Tsunade who giggles at the question.

"Always. You should hear his_ excuses_ for being late!" another round of giggles. "I mean, there is a category for good liars and bad liars, right?" Tsunade asks no one in particular. "And then there's Kakashi's category… the worst liar in the _entire_ nation! It's surprising how he survived for so long." Another string of laughter and hiccupping.

Kakashi was _not_ amused. "Yes, please do laugh at my expense. I can't even _hear _you." His sarcasm, though heavy in his voice, is left on deaf ears; for both females are still at it, nearly in tears from laughter.

"Ka—Kakashi—you are too darn gorgeous to be boring. Have some fun!" Tsunade slurs as she leans her entire weight against Kakashi's shoulder.

"I can't, Hokage-sama… I'm on duty, remember?"

"Oh, duty-shmooty!" Mei cuts in with a scoff. "This, is a celebration."

"Of what?" Kakashi questions confusedly.

Tsunade answers the question presented. "Life! You need one, Kakashi!"

"I already have one." Kakashi assures the Hokage who rolls her eyes and knocks back another glass of sake.

"No, you don't. You have a job. What you need, is a life. Where's the fun in going on missions and seeing the world when you can't even enjoy your surroundings?"

"Tsunade-sama, ninjas do not possess the time to be enjoying such things. We are at war with the other nations."

"Pish-Posh! Just admit that you're a boring ninja."

Okay, let's just pause right here. I am _NOT _a boring ninja!... _am I_?

_According to Gai, you really are the most uninteresting shinobi in the village. _Kakashi rolls his eyes at the tiny voice floating at the back of his mind.

_Whatever. _He retorts. _I'm on a mission, and I will not let my guard down until the Mizukage and Hokage are safely escorted back to the Hokage Tower. _

_Fine. _His other side, the one that sounds mysteriously like Gai juts in. _Stay boring and dull then. You got two hot, sexy, cougar-like women, flanking either side of you, and you're concerned about the hour?! You're really losing your touch, man! If I were you, I'd milk this situation, and make sure I don't let the Kage's down by not giving them a good time tonight._

_Yeah well, you're not me! _Kakashi mentally snaps.

_What the hell are you talking about? I AM you!.. but you're right. You're too boring… and you have horrible taste in women. Actually, I wonder if you even like women to begin with… hmmm._

_What the hell's that supposed to mean?! _

_It means I think you're secretly gay. _

_Well I'm not! _Kakashi mentally shrieks, outraged by his own thoughts. It's awfully weird for his own thoughts to turn against him like this. As if someone was…

Kakashi's eyes snap up towards the Mizukage to find her grinning devilishly at him. He turns his head to find the Hokage staring at him, a large mischievous grin evident on her face.

"Quick question, Kakashi." Mei drawls lazily, her face inching closer and closer to his. "Do you like women, or men?"

He's taken aback by the question, but he doesn't hesitate to answer and clear things up. "I'm not gay."

"Bisexual then?" Tsunade cuts in, causing Kakashi to turn his head to stare into her alluring chocolate brown eyes.

He shakes his head furiously in disagreement. "Not in the slightest. I like women."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade questions, her tone laced heavily with doubt. "Because in all the time I've known you, I have never ever heard of you having a relationship with anyone, let alone, showing interest in any girl. It makes me wonder."

"I assure you, Hokage-sama," Kakashi begins sheepishly, his face coloring red with embarrassment at the topic. "I like women… I just choose to keep my affairs and relationships a secret. The life of a shinobi is never safe and I don't want my actions to bring harm to anyone in the village."

Mei cuts in suddenly, her laughter booming through the conversation. "Are you telling me that you've been fucking girls on the down low without the knowledge of your Hokage?"

Tsunade raises an eyebrow at Kakashi, giving him a questioning look. "Yes, Kakashi. Do explain why I don't know about these women you're fucking behind closed doors."

"Ah, well… Ermmm, you see I errrr… I would rather not say."

Tsunade's eye twitches as she glares at Kakashi. "Have you been fucking_ my_ students?!"

"What?! I would never, Hokage-sama!"

"Who is it?!" she shrieks, grabbing him by the collar of his vest and pulling him in so that his face was a mere inch away from hers. "Sakura or Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama, I would _never_ sleep with_ either_ of them. Shizune is my friend, and Sakura used to be my student. She's like a daughter to me!"

The busty blonde reluctantly lets him go, but her eyes stay hard and full of suspicion. "Kakashi Hatake, if I hear news of you fucking one of my students, so help me god, I will rip your balls off. Are we clear?!"

"Crystal." Kakashi swallows audibly.

Mei chuckles in amusement at the scene that had unraveled right before her. "So if you're not fucking the Godaime Hokage's students, then who are you fucking, Hatake Kakashi?"

He sighs heavily. His hopes of staying responsible and alert are quickly slipping away. "No one."

Mei lets out a laugh that vibrates against his shoulder. "Kakashi, I've heard rumors about your magnificence in bed… surely there has to be a couple of women out there who you've been… exploring."

Kakashi lets out a heavy breath, sweat dripping down the side of his face. To be quite honest, he's hard. He's _been _hard all fucking night. And you can't blame him! He's been around the two busty Kage's for way too long, and there's not a single fucking sign of the other bodyguard's arriving anytime soon. "I don't think this is an appropriate topic for tonight, Mizukage-sama. I—,"

"Oh fuck appropriateness!" Tsunade cuts in, waving a hand in Kakashi's face. "We're all adults here, Kakashi. There's no need for propriety and such."

"Yes," Mei agrees, slipping a hand onto Kakashi's thigh. "Tell me, what's your type?"

The silver-haired jonin swallows down the lump forming in the back of his throat, inching away from the auburn-haired goddess, only to have the blonde goddess on his other side lean closer against him, running her red-painted nails slowly over his thigh and dragging them dangerously close to his crotch. It only makes him harder if that's even possible. "Errrr," he pauses, letting out a rather humorless laugh. "Type? Like blood type?"

The two Kage's roll their eyes at the silver haired ninja. "You know," Tsunade begins softly, "I never took you for a prude, Kakashi… on the field you're quite dominant, but off the field, you're quite… dull."

He opens his mouth to reply, but the only thing that escapes his lips is a faint gasp when Mei cups his aching erection in the palm of her hand.

"I must disagree with you on this one, Tsunade… he's certainly _not_ dull. Far from it, actually." Her fingers squeeze him gently, emitting a yelp of surprise from him.

Tsunade grins wickedly, as her own hand inches closer to his crotch, until she too was feeling just how firm he was.

Kakashi's eye widens as he squirms in his chair, his face scorching with embarrassment. A round of giggles escapes the two women on either side of him, finally snapping the silver-haired jonin out of his momentary mortification. His fingers hastily wrap around their wrists, pulling the thin hands away from his manhood before he spontaneously combusts. "Okay, this needs to stop. This is getting _way_ out of hand."

Another fit of laughter, Mei speaking first. "I agree. But _you're_ the one who took it out of our hands."

"I think it's time for me to escort the both of you to bed now." He tells them, ignoring the Mizukage's humor.

"Indeed." Tsunade grins as her fingers wrap around his wrist. "It's about time you let that mask—,"

"—and pants,"

"Down."

He was sweating hard, down to grasping at straws. "Please, Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama… this is highly forbidden."

"By whom?" Tsunade asks with a smirk and a perfectly plucked eyebrow raise.

Kakashi's mind pauses for a moment… _Wait… that's a really good question, Hokage-sama. Who forbade this? _

'_I'll answer that!' _a voice in his head answers excitedly. _'You did, you giant idiot!'_

'_Hey! Who the heck do you think you're calling an idiot?'_

'_You! This entire time, you've been dancing around your hardness for the Kage's who might I add, are extremely hot and horny, and you're worried about your motherfucking responsibilities!? Your responsibility tonight, is to make sure the Kage's are completely safe, sated, and pleased! Now wear a condom, strip the fuck down, and please them to their hearts content!'_

"Done talking to yourself, Kakashi?" Tsunade asks in amusement.

Kakashi stares at the blonde Hokage, before slowly turning his eye to the auburn-haired Mizukage. With a new burst of confidence and poise, he slowly slides off his chair and takes a deep breath. "I'll be taking you both to the Hokage tower now."

Mei and Tsunade's eyebrows shoot up on their foreheads at his poised tone. "And what will you do when we arrive there?" Mei inquires curiously as Tsunade leans forward, both eager to know his intentions for tonight.

Kakashi only grins wickedly as he pulls his headband away from his hidden eye and opens his eye. "My duty..." with a wicked grin, he activates his sharingan, drawing audible gasps from the Kage's. "To do as you both please."

* * *

…

Author's Note: Okay, I'm not entirely sure what this is. I thought it'd be a one-shot, but it turned out much longer than I thought it'd be. So I'm gonna add another chapter. Next chapter will include the whereabouts of Gai, Chojuro, and Ao, as well as some other things. Anyway, I hope you guys kind of liked it. And if you do, let me know! Thanks for reading, and please review!

-McDiggin'It


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dilemma

Author's Note: Hello again! So I'm sorry to disappoint if you're expecting heavy smut. Writing smut isn't really my cup of sake, if you catch my drift. But I did put in a nice little build up to the action. The rest is up to you to imagine. Anyway, I don't know what to say about this chapter. Not sure I liked it either. But if _you_ do, then please remember to leave a review. I'm also open to ideas and requests, so PM me if you have any requests and ideas that you'd like for me to write and post on FFn. Don't worry, half the credit will go to you for the idea or request. Other than that, I want to thank each and every one of you who had taken the time to leave a review for this story. I really appreciate it. Thank you also to those who have favorited, followed, or just _read_ the story. It means a lot to me. So R&R!

-McDiggin'It

* * *

Chapter Two: Satisfaction

* * *

…

Gai's tense form relaxes for the first time since they've entered the Hokage Tower. Normally, he wouldn't let his guard down until the night was completely gone and the morning light was out, but… this was his home. The village of Konoha will _almost_ always be safe as long as there are shinobi's guarding the village entrance and surrounding areas. Of course, he completely understood the Hokage's orders to scope out the Hokage tower tonight. Two of the Five Nations Kage's are gathered in one village, (the very village that Sasuke Uchiha is plotting to destroy) which makes this a very dangerous situation. The Hidden Leaf village may have Shinobi's who are doing their best to keep out danger, but the Akatsuki can be very clever at times. They could still somehow find a way into the village, and set off an attack against the Hokage and Mizukage. And what easier place to find the Kage's than the Hokage Tower?

Gai raises his head, nodding at the dark corner where he knows Chojuro is hiding. From there, he knows Chojuro is signaling Ao as well, and together, the three ninja's quickly move to the next segment of the Hokage Tower. Gai pauses mid-step at the sound of… shuffling feet? With the reflexes of a well-trained shinobi, he catapults off the ground, landing squarely over a wooden beam, and immediately sloping into a crouched position, ready to pounce on the intruder and attack if need be. However, his movements still at the sight of his rival and the two drunkenly swaying Kage's making their way towards the Hokage's sleeping quarters. "What the hell is that pervert up to?" Gai mutters under his breath.

...

* * *

…

This was hot. Too hot. Insanely hot. Fucking hot. Steaming hell hot. '_Okay, it's hot as fuck! I get it!' _Kakashi rolls his eyes at his thoughts, warring inside his head. He's thankful for the distraction of his mind though. Otherwise, he'd have exploded already. He watches as if in slow motion as the Mizukage grins suggestively at him, before leaning towards the blonde Hokage next to her. As if sensing her movements and intentions, Tsunade smiles, leaning in as well. It seems like forever until their lips finally meet, and gradually glide against the others. Eventually, Kakashi makes out a hint of tongues meeting, battling for dominance over the other. His eyes practically bulge out of their sockets when the Kage's hands start moving, gravitating towards each other's body, feeling, touching, massaging… '_I could die now… I could. I can.'_

Just when he thinks they're about to pull away from each other, the Kage's surprise him yet again when they begin to undress each other. The sounds that they're making nearly drives him insane with need and his hands move of their own accord, descending down his body to press against the ache in his pants. '_Don't. You can't let go now! That's just embarrassing!'_

'_Can you blame me? They're making the fuck out in front of me! Undressing, in front of me! Practically grinding against each other, in the front of me!' _his mind shrieks in a panicked tone.

'_Think it away!'_

'_You're right… Uhhhh—Uhhh—Gai in spandex… wait. He already wears spandex. Gai in a purple bikini. Eww. Naruto drooling. Double eww. Sasuke kissing Shikamaru. Gross. Kiba doing doggy-style. I'll never see him again the same way… Hey! It's working!'_

_POP!_

Kakashi's mind snaps back to reality and all his efforts of staving off an embarrassing scene are shot straight to hell at the sight before him. Tsunade and Mei grin sensually at him as they each take turns, sucking on what looks like a pink rubber dildo. '_What the actual hell?' _He squeezes his legs together, trying to ease some of the ache in his groin. It only makes matters worse.

Tsunade breaks away from Mei, turning her head to quirk a questioning eyebrow at the silver haired ninja across the room. She grins at the way he's protectively covering the crotch of his pants, as though they don't already know what's under there. "Are you going to just stand there and watch? Or are you going to grow a pair and join us, Kakashi?"

He blushes profusely, finally managing to move his legs. "Of course, Hokage-sama." He bows in an obviously exaggerated manner that looks all too painful for him, before finally moving closer to the sexy females before him. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd end up in a situation like this.

Mei smiles erotically at him, holding up her forefinger and beckoning him forward with it. "You're being a tease Kakashi." She whispers breathily. "We need you."

To be quite honest, Kakashi has no idea what happened, but he's suddenly on his back, completely in the nude, with his mask tied securely over his eyes. Gooseflesh rises over his skin, running down his arms, chest and back. His hands are tied above his head to what he thinks might possibly be the headboard of Lady Tsunade's bed, and his legs are bound with ropes, eight inches apart from each other. He tries. He really does, but no matter how hard he tries to fight his bindings, nothing really budges. So he uses the only useful sense he's been allowed, and listens carefully to his surroundings. The heavy intake and exhale of air, soft murmurings, rustling fabrics, and even a hint of giggles meets his ears. He feels either side of the bed shift with the weights of the two Kage's, and a moment later, cold, slim fingers glide over the sensitive skin of his chest, brushing over his nipples, while another set of fingers slide lower over his abdomen. He shivers, feeling his sanity hanging from a thin line that will surely snap if the fingers on his body descend lower. "Please." He whispers, though he's not really sure of what he's pleading for.

"Oh? He can communicate." Mei's voice drawls teasingly.

Tsunade's voice joins the auburn-haired beauty. "Perhaps Kakashi only understands body language."

"Well," Mei begins with a hint of mischief coloring her voice. "Maybe we should physically communicate with him if he can't understand us verbally."

Really, he didn't expect them to just sit there and feel his abs and chest. But he's completely taken by surprise when two different hands wrap around his member, completely pulling his very brain from him. All else disappears as he lets out a string of curse words, followed by a low groan, a growl, and more curse words.

"My my, Kakashi." Tsunade smirks, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You have quite a dirty mouth on you."

"Please let me go, Tsunade-sama. I'll do anything you want." He pleads as he pulls at his restraints.

She laughs softly before pressing her lips against his jaw. "You of all people should know that I don't take orders from others. I'm usually the one _giving_ the orders."

"Well I'm not ordering you. I'm simply asking." He's kind of scared to be honest, but he'll just blame that on the fact that he has no clue as to what's going on because he can't see a thing.

"Asking?" Mei cuts in with a low chuckle. "More like begging."

Kakashi nods furiously, resorting to just give in to them and give them exactly what they want. "I'll beg if you want me to."

"And should I ask you to do more than beg?" Mei inquires, her interest peaking.

He sighs in utter defeat. "Then I'll do it."

"Should we ask you to use your sharingan for our pleasure, Kakashi? Would you do as we say?" Tsunade questions curiously.

His head snaps towards the sound of her voice as his entire form tenses up. "My sharingan?" Honestly, he's used it once or twice before for pleasure. But to have the Hokage herself ask him to use his sharingan for anything other than as a weapon, is quite… unexpected. But then again, he's naked and tied up to Tsunade's bed while they practically jerk him off. What more could be surprising? Apparently, they aren't the only ones doing the surprising tonight, and he surprises himself as well. "I'll do it."

A squeal of delight meets his ears, followed by a yelp of surprise that Kakashi realizes a moment later, was coming from himself. He squeezes his eyes tight as two hands work over his lower anatomy, pleasuring and practically torturing the fuck out of him. And with absolutely nothing else in mind but pleasure, he makes a decision. He was going to milk this situation, and he was going to fuck the hell out of the two Kage's beside him.

...

* * *

…

Five hours, twelve orgasms altogether, and about a bucketful of sweat later, three fatigued bodies collapse heavily onto one queen-sized bed. Pants could be heard, heavily heaving through the air, followed by pleasure-filled laughter.

"Holy hell." Kakashi mutters disbelievingly. "That was…"

"Incredible." His female companions breathily complete in unison.

Tsunade turns her head up, looking into Kakashi's completely unmasked face. "You know, I have to say I'm impressed, Kakashi."

The silver haired jonin quirks a questioning eyebrow at the Hokage, "Is that so?"

Mei chuckles softly, pressing herself deeper into Kakashi's other side. "I'm impressed as well."

Now the silver haired ninja was _really _curious. "What is it that you both find so impressive?"

Instead of answering, Tsunade sits up and twists her body around so that she's facing her shinobi. "I'm impressed by your audacity to take the both of us in one night and on one bed."

He goes silent for a long moment, not sure whether this was Tsunade just voicing her praises of his bravery, or if this was the Hokage, subtly letting him know that he was in big trouble, and quite possibly, a dead man for fucking the both of them_. Had I read terribly wrong into the situation?_

_Perhaps they were testing me to see if I'd really go through with taking advantage of the both of them while they were drunk? Maybe all that flirting, and touching, and teasing was to see if I was as perverted as everyone in Konoha thinks I am? And if all of this was really just a test, I might possibly be on my way to prison after this. His mind scrambles back to four hours earlier:_

"_YES! Right there, Kakashi!" Mei had moaned as Kakashi drove his hips forward. His arms were shaking under his weight. He's not the least bit overweight, but he's been holding his body over Mei and Tsunade for nearly an hour now, and his muscles were growing weaker and weaker by the minute. "Faster!" Mei demands of him, and he can do nothing but obey. Not that he wasn't going to go faster anyway. He clenched his jaw tightly as slim fingers wrapped around his bicep, and a warm mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking vigorously. _

"_Mmmm, you taste so good, Hatake." Tsunade's voice cuts into the mixture of gasps, moans, groans, and panting. He was so close. So close, he could taste it in his tongue… perhaps it's the aftertaste of Tsunade's juices he's been savoring from just half an hour ago, but it tasted so fucking incredible. A shiver runs up his spine as Tsunade's fingers begin to slide through his hair, and her breath glides over his neck. He continues to thrust in and out of the woman below him while the woman beside him lets her hands roam all over his body. Her mouth comes to rest beside his ear, and yet another shiver runs through him as she takes his earlobe between her teeth, nibbling gently. Goddamn it all to hell, he was close! And he could tell that Mei was close too by the way she was fluttering around him. "Come for us." Tsunade whispers breathily into his ear, sending a chill of excitement through his veins, and pushing him straight over the edge. He feels his very soul being sucked out of him as Mei clenches tightly around him, her legs wrapping around his rear end while he slams home once more. The cries and moans that meets his ears are like sweet, sweet music as the auburn-haired goddess underneath him comes undone around him. _

_Tsunade grins widely as Kakashi slides slowly out of Mei and finally collapses onto his back beside the other woman. She was throbbing with need, so she does what she's been wanting to do for the past half hour. She sits up, throwing one thigh over Kakashi's torso before she rests her backside firmly over his lower stomach. She smiles at the feeling of his johnny, hardening rapidly against her lower back while his hands come to rest on her hips. With a wide grin, she leans down next to his face, pressing her lips to his ear. "My turn."_

"_You sure about that, Hokage-sama?" he asks through ragged breaths._

"Yes," Mei begins, cutting off Kakashi's thoughts. He blinks rapidly as his mind begins to clear of the images of the past four hours. Mei continues, "I'm impressed by that as well, but… what impresses me the most is your stamina and endurance, Kakashi. Most men would simply go limp after just two goes… But you, I must say you've delivered beyond my expectations, and I'm thoroughly sated for tonight. I'm pleased to say that you, Kakashi Hatake, are quite simply, a magnificent lover."

'_Perhaps I didn't read wrong into the situation.' _Kakashi muses giddily, though he couldn't help but blush deeply, ducking his head to hide the pink tinge on his cheeks at the high praise from the Mizukage herself. "Thank you, Mizukage-sama. I live only to please."

Tsunade snorts at that. "Bullshit, Kakashi. You live only to annoy the living hell out of me." She snaps at him, but her voice quickly changes to a softer, huskier tone. "But I must agree with Mei for tonight. You're not so annoying in bed. Everywhere else, you manage to crawl under my skin and into my brain, threatening to send me on a murdering rampage, but… tonight, you've proven me wrong for once."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at that. He leans back against the headboard as he tightens his arms around the two Kage's. "I don't suppose a round six is too much trouble for you two?"

The words barely leave his mouth before two pairs of hands grope him beneath the sheets, drawing a moan from him. Mei speaks first, her tone laced with aggression. "Just because we're much older than you, doesn't mean we don't possess the stamina of eighteen year olds, Kakashi."

"Mhmm," Tsunade adds, "And before you say anything else, don't forget whose hands are touching you, and which part of your anatomy we're touching."

Kakashi swallows audibly as he lets out a sheepish chuckle. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Tsunade laughs, twisting her hand around him and earning a throaty groan from the hot silver haired shinobi beside her. "The first five rounds were just warm ups, Kakashi… so you better be ready for us. We're far from done with you."

Honestly, there are _much_ worse things that could be happening to him. He could be dying somewhere, bleeding and bruised. He could be drunk somewhere, and making a fool out of himself at a bar. He could be falling asleep while Gai goes on and on about how their latest battle was unfair, and that they need a rematch. He could be getting an earful from the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen shop for not being able to pay for Naruto's big mouth and bigger appetite. Hell, he could be at home, reading one of his Icha Icha series and getting a serious case of blue balls from all those hot smut, but instead, he's here, sandwiched between the two hottest females in the entire universe, and about to have yet another hot sex marathon with them.

'_Seriously. I can live with that.'_

'_OMG. Did you just grow a brain?'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_You shut up!'_

'_No, you shut up!'_

"Seriously, Kakashi." Tsunade's voice slices through his thoughts. "You really need to stop talking to yourself."

"Yes, you should get that brain of yours checked out as soon as we're done here." Mei adds.

"I can take care of it," Tsunade muses out loud. "But I think I'll just let him be like this for a little while longer." She doesn't dare to admit it, but… she just found a reason to keep him coming to her office when she _needs_ him.

"Okay," Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Let's get back to work."

"_Now_ you're talking." Mei and Tsunade reply simultaneously as they both lean into him.

...

* * *

…

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay here, Mei." Tsunade drawls as she walks alongside the auburn-haired Mizukage.

Mei smiles immediately, turning her head to look at the blonde Hokage of the hidden leaf village. "This is by far, the most fun I've had in a very long time, Tsunade… in a way, I think this was _exactly_ what I needed."

"Well, I'm glad the village of Konoha could be of help."

There's a silent pause, until Mei speaks again, "And Hatake Kakashi? Is he not on duty this morning?"

The question makes Tsunade let out a giggle. "He's resting his poor sore muscles."

Mei makes an apologetic face that looks all too unrealistic on her. "Poor thing… I don't blame him though." The two females let out a laugh as they pull to mind the activities of last night.

"Will you be visiting again anytime soon?"

Mei snorts, giving the blonde Hokage a look that says 'Are you serious?' "I think you'll be seeing me here a whole lot sooner than you think, Tsunade."

Goodbyes are exchanged, before the Mizukage calls up her bodyguards and they begin their trip back to their own village. Today is a beautiful day. The Mizukage couldn't help but stop and take one last glance at the village of Konoha. She smiles, knowing that she'll probably be back here soon for another visit. She still hadn't gotten Kakashi to show her how he did that thing he did with his tongue last night. She doesn't bother to hide her smile, knowing that it was probably creeping the hell out of her bodyguards.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was about ready to hang himself after he clogs his ears up with an entire tree branch. He is currently getting an earful from Gai, about something that happened last night and how he hadn't showed up. Seriously. Does this guy ever get tired of talking? "Gai, I'm really tired right now, okay? Can we do this some other time?" he sighs heavily as he slowly gets out of his seat, ready to bolt, but the next words out of Gai's big mouth manages to stop him completely in his tracks.

"You _wouldn't_ have been tired if you hadn't been _fucking_ the two Kage's you were _supposed_ to be _watching_!"

The silver haired ninja slowly turns in his place, blinking his unhidden eye at the ninja before him. "What?"

"Yeah. I saw you last night."

For a moment, the only thing that ran through Kakashi, was a shiver of utter disgust. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I saw you go inside the Hokage's sleeping quarters, and you didn't come back out until this morning!"

"Wait, you actually sat outside the Hokage's room and waited for me to come back out?" Kakashi takes his seat again.

"NO! I sat there for an hour, listening to a bunch of… sounds and noises that I can't care to decipher the meaning of. I got tired of it, and finally left to get some sleep. When I finally came back, you were sneaking out of the Hokage's room!"

Kakashi's mind stalls for a moment, and a light bulb goes on in his head. IMPROVISE! "And you just _assumed_ that I was fucking the two Kage's last night because I left in the morning?"

"No!" Gai snaps at him. "I knew you fucked them, because you snuck out of the room with your mask facing sideways, with the Mizukage's lipstick all over your face, and one of the Lady Hokage's hair ties caught in the back of your mask… Hasty escape this morning, Kakashi?"

Kakashi lets out a heavy sigh, deciding to just give it up. "Fine!"

"Fine?" Gai asks with a look of utter disbelief on his face. "That's all you're gonna say?"

The silver haired ninja slouches down in his seat and leans back with his arms folded across his chest. "Well what do you want me to say, Gai?" _'My life is officially over!'_

In a split second, Gai's disbelieving-face vanishes into thin air, and is replaced immediately by his excited-face. "Tell me… What was it like?"

...

* * *

…

A/N: I don't have anything to say, except that I'm sorry for the late update. Forgive me. Oh, and leave a review, aye? I know this chapter sucks. I'm rather disappointed in myself. My imagination keeps wilting like a worm in the sun. But let me know what you think! ;) I don't know if I should continue this story or just leave it at this. What do you all think?

-McDiggin'It


End file.
